Abramac (TillForPie)
center|200px 'Details' |-|Description= • Size: Medium • Gender: Male • Age: 232 years • Height: 5'8 • Weight: 110lbs • Hair: White (formerly black) • Eyes: White • Skin: Pale |-|Appearance= Abramac is a withered skeleton of a man. He has pale, clammy skin covered with the faded ink of century-old tattoos. The barbed tip of a spiny tail peeks out from beneath his cloak. His possessions are sturdy but weathered. |-|Demeanor= Two centuries of persecution at the hands of the ignorant and the righteous have made Abramac distrustful and aloof. He has a particular suspicion of the religious, including divine spellcasters of all kinds. Beneath the icy surface is bravery, empathy, and a strong sense of justice - but it's rare that Abramac reveals the man he could have been. His potential for good is most evident in his fierce protectiveness of children. |-|Background= Abramac was born near Tritower over two centuries ago. As a toddler he was abandoned in the wilds by a mother frightened of his infernal nature. He can't remember his mother's name nor the precise village of his birth, but he can remember with absolute clarity the voice that tended to his fears that night and led him to the safety of a nearby farmstead come morning. He remains a worshiper of Thalina even in his old age, but only bitterly: He may believe that she saved him from exposure in the wilds but he was delivered to a brutal and desperate life. His adolescence was painful. He lived first in Tritower for a time, then in Venza. Life on the streets of the City of Glass was difficult for Abramac and he faced constant abuse thanks to his fiendish heritage. As a young man he traveled as far as Sumbru (prior to its downfall) and Dun Harsk. On his travels he developed a knack for scholarly pursuits, though he lacked the benefit of a formal education. Before long he began his research into the arcane, stealing or bartering for what bits of lore or ritual he could find. For nearing a century Abramac has been plagued by visions, most of them of famine, death, and destruction on a wide scale. He believes them to be portents of the future, perhaps gifts somehow connected to his foul blood. They guide him from place to place but rarely to his benefit. As a lifelong wanderer this suits him fine. He is a perpetual stranger, a traveler with no established home and no family to speak of. Though his health has diminished with his great age he continues to pursue the dreams that haunt him - he has no long term plans. 'Basic Information' Race: Tiefling Class: Wizard, Diviner Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: True Neutral Languages: Abyssal, Celestial, Deltan, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Infernal, Low Landellian Deity: Thalina First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open 'Abilities' |-|STR 7 (-2)= • Base 7 (-4 pts) |-|DEX 12 (+1)= • Base 10 (0 pts) • +2 racial modifier |-|CON 12 (+1)= • Base 12 (2 pts) |-|INT 20 (+5)= • Base 18 (17 pts) • +2 racial modifier |-|WIS 14 (+2)= • Base 14 (5 pts) |-|CHA 8 (-1)= • Base 10 (0 pts) • -2 racial modifier 'Combat Statistics' |-|HP 8=Max-2 • Wizard 1d6 • CON +1 • Favored Class +1 |-|Init +6= • DEX +1 • Forewarned +1 • Improved Initiative +4 |-|BAB +0= • Wizard 1 +0 |-|CMB -2= • STR -2 |-|CMD 8= • Base 10 • STR -2 |-|Speed 30ft= • Tiefling 30ft |-|Resistances= • Cold Resistance 7 (Tiefling Resistance 5 + Unscathed 2) • Electricity Resistance 7 (Tiefling Resistance 5 + Unscathed 2) • Fire Resistance 7 (Tiefling Resistance 5 + Unscathed 2) |-|DR 0/-= |-|SR 0= |-|SF 0%= 'Defense' |-|Armor Class 11= • Base 10 • DEX +1 |-|Flat-footed 10= • Base 10 |-|Touch 11= • Base 10 • DEX +1 |-|Fortitude +1=''+2 against divine spells'' • Wizard 1 +0 • CON +1 • History of Heresy +1 against divine spells |-|Reflex +1=''+2 against divine spells'' • Wizard 1 +0 • DEX +1 • History of Heresy +1 against divine spells |-|Will +4=''+5 against divine spells'' • Wizard 1 +2 • WIS +2 • History of Heresy +1 against divine spells 'Offense' |-|Dagger= • Attack -2 (BAB 0 + STR -2) • Damage 1d4-2 (Dagger 1d4 + STR -2) • Criticals 19-20/x2 • Type: Piercing or Slashing • Special: +2 bonus on Sleight of Hand checks to conceal dagger on person |-|Dagger, thrown= • Attack +1 (BAB 0 + DEX 1) • Damage 1d4-2 (Dagger 1d4 + STR -2) • Criticals 19-20/x2 • Type: Piercing • Range Increment: 10ft • Special: +2 bonus on Sleight of Hand checks to conceal dagger on person 'Tiefling Racial Features' |-|Basics= • +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma • Type/Subtype: Outsider/Native • Medium size • Speed 30ft |-|Fiendish Resistance=''Unscathed: +2 to Cold, Electricity, and Fire Resistance'' • Cold Resistance 5 • Electricity Resistance 5 • Fire Resistance 5 |-|Skilled= • +2 bonus to Bluff and Stealth checks |-|Darkvision= • Darkvision 60ft |-|Darkness= • Darkness once per day as a spell-like ability, with a caster level equal to class level |-|Prehensile Tail= • Can use tail to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on person as swift action • Replaces Fiendish Sorcery racial trait 'Wizard Class Features' |-|Diviner= • Uses the Foresight arcane powers • May prepare an additional divination spell of each level other than 0 • Opposing schools are abjuration and enchantment. Spells of these schools require an additional spell slot to prepare • Forewarned (Su): Acts in every surprise round (but is still considered flat-footed before acting). Receives bonus to initiative equal to 1/2 wizard level (minimum +1) • Prescience (Su): At the beginning of a turn may, as a free action, roll a single d20. At any point before next turn may use the result as the result of any d20 roll that must be made. The d20 result is lost if not used prior to next turn. May use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + INT modifier |-|Arcane Bond=Abramac's Arcane Bond is a ring • Once per day allows the casting of any known non-abjuration, non-enchantment spell |-|Proficiencies= • Proficient in the use of clubs, daggers, light crossbows, heavy crossbows, and quarterstaffs 'Spell Book' |-|Info= • May prepare an additional divination spell of each level above 0. Divination spells are underlined • The abjuration and enchantment schools are opposition schools. Opposition school spells require an additional spell slot to prepare. Opposition school spells are italicized • The spell save DCs of evocation school spells are increased by 1. Evocation spells are bolded |-|Lv1 Spells (DC 16)=May prepare and cast 3 spells per day + 1 divination spell. Opposition school spells require an additional spell slot to prepare. The spell save DCs of evocation spells are increased by 1 • Color Spray • Comprehend Languages • Detect Secret Doors • Disguise Self • Expeditious Retreat • Magic Missile • Silent Image • Summon Monster I |-|Lv0 Spells (DC 15)=May prepare 3 spells per day and cast them at will. Opposition school spells require an additional spell slot to prepare. The spell save DCs of evocation spells are increased by 1 • Acid Splash • Bleed • Dancing Lights • Detect Magic • Detect Poison • Flare • Ghost Sound • Light • Mage Hand • Mending • Ray of Frost • Read Magic • Touch of Fatigue 'Feats and Traits' |-|Traits= • History of Heresy (Faith): As long as you do not possess any levels in a class that grants divine spellcasting power, you gain a +1 trait bonus on all saving throws against divine spells. • Unscathed (Magic): Each type of energy resistance you have (if any) increases by 2. |-|Feats= • Improved Initiative: You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks. • Spell Focus (Evocation): Add +1 to the difficulty class for all saving throws against Evocation spells you cast. 'Skills' Skill Points: 07 = (2) + INT (5)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Wizard 1) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Appraise +9 1 3 5 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 -1 +2 racial Climb -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Craft ( ) +5 0 * 5 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device +1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist +1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly +1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate -1 0 0 -1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (History) +9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) +9 1 3 5 +0 Knowledge (Religion) +9 1 3 5 +0 Linguistics +9 1 3 5 +0 Perception +2 0 0 2 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 0 +0 Ride +1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive +2 0 0 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft +9 1 3 5 +0 Stealth +3 0 0 1 -0 +2 racial Survival +2 0 0 2 +0 Swim -2 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Bonded Object (Ring) 00 gp 0 lb Spellbook 00 gp 3 lb Spell Component Pouch 05 gp 2 lb Explorer's Outfit 00 gp 0 lb Dagger 02 gp 1 lb Belt Pouch 01 gp .5 lb Masterwork Satchel (Backpack) 50 gp 4 lb Winter Blanket 00.5 gp 3 lb 8oz Ink 08 gp 0 lb Inkpen 00.1 gp 0 lb Waterskin 01 gp 4 lb = Totals: 67.6 gp 17.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight*: 0-26 27-53 54-80 * Masterwork backpack increases STR by 1 for purposes of carrying capcity Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 82 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 4 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: -67.6 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 82.4 gp Adventure Log XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Approvals *Approval (Mar 25, 2016) (FrancisJohn ~ Peer) level 1 *Approval (Mar 30, 2016) (Aura ~ Judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters